Que Quowle
by Linger1536
Summary: Jacob breaks the imprint with Leah's help, this causes the pack to question their belief . Kim had cried the night Jacob broke the imprint, Emily had paled and refused to speak. Rachel accepted it for what it was. Jacob/Leah Sam/Leah


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I used to like the thought of imprinting but now I pretty much hate it which is the reason to this story being created. If you think about it, it doesn't make any sense for Sam to leave Leah for Emily. He barely knew Emily but he left the woman he loved and had planned his future with for her, all because of "gravity shifting". I don't buy the whole "The imprint gives you a push in the right direction". I think imprinting is something forced upon them and was created to make a strong offspring.**

Some called her bitter. Some pitied her but no one agreed with her. That was until Renesmee came along then Jacob agreed. Jacob saw the imprint for what it was; something disgusting and twisted that was forced upon them. Jacob fought. He fought hard and he suffered from it but he fought and he gained his freedom, his will.

Kim had cried the night Jacob broke the imprint, Emily had paled and refused to speak. Rachel accepted it for what it was. The guys, the ones who had imprinted cursed Jacob and assured their other half that their feelings were pure and true. Those who hadn't imprinted had relief written clear across their faces but they knew of the agony they would have to endure if they did imprint.

Jacob had suffered. There were times when he nearly went back to her but Leah was there, refusing to let him give up. He had screamed in agony, trashing around violently on the floor until the pain became too much and he could hardly breath but Leah had been there to anchor him to the real world. The sobs were the worst, they were torn from deep within him and all she could do was hold him still. In the end Jacob's will had won out and he became free of the imprints hold but it had been a long journey. At least they knew now; The Elders and the pack that there was nothing pure about their precious imprint.

They still whispered and stared at her with pity in their eyes. They refused to see the truth for what it was and sometimes Leah nearly burst but Jacob was there, standing by her. Quil was the second to try it. It was easier for him than it had been for Jacob, maybe because his imprint was only three whereas Jacob's had looked and acted much older. This created a 'them against us' within the packs. Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry and Seth stood against Sam, Paul and Jared along with the youngster, who had yet to imprint. They stayed with Sam because he made them feel secure. Other things had changed as well; the Cullens were no longer in Forks. They had left when Jacob had threatened to tear them into pieces. Jacob was sick of them and of Bella. Bella who manipulated him to do as she pleased. There was still a threat of vampires and there seemed to be an increasing amount of them running around the Reservation which was why it was decided of the two packs to cooperate. They were still two separate packs with their own leaders but they could all hear each other in wolf form. It was different compared to how it had been before, then they'd had no choice about what the others could see but now they could choose. They couldn't block out their own pack but if they pleased they could shut the other out. This came very handy for Leah, she did not want to listen to the 'imprinteds' thoughts.

_Leah?_

Leah snarled. Of all the pack members, she had to be stuck with him? She had tuned him out the second she felt his presence join her but she could still feel him on the other side, fighting to gain access to her mind. It was giving her a headache.

_What? _She snapped when she couldn't stand his pushing.

She saw flickers of them together, twined up in each other, moans filling the air around them. As soon as they appeared they disappeared and he put a firm lid over his thoughts but it was too late. She had felt his doubt.

She opened her mind to him and let him in. Their first kiss displayed in her mind, their first time; sweet but awkward. The time when he said he loved her and she didn't say it back, hurt written so clearly in his eyes. Their first real fight which had ended with him saying unnecessarily cruel things in the heat of the moment. The tears in her eyes as she stormed off, not speaking to him for days. His heartfelt apology and she confessing her fears about loving him. The many times they had slept with each other; raw and wild one moment and tender the next. The last time they made love and he told her he loved her. The time when she found him with Emily, wrapped together in a passionate embrace. Her standing alone, heartbroken and confused. Her father's death and her phasing. The guilt and loneliness, the pain, the pitying glances which soon turned into ones of hatred and annoyance. Having to see into his mind and feel his love for her own cousin. The pain of being forced to be Emily's bridesmaid, of seeing him marry. The knowledge of the imprint and of having no one believe her. The anger and resentment she felt against him, and finally the urge to leave and not come back in years.

Sam whimpers and Leah snarls. _Don't you see how twisted it is?_

She gets no response, only more images of her, of Emily, of them and of her again. Then one word echo in her mind. _Emily._

She's done. She won't fight for someone who does not want her to fight. With an angry growl she turns and runs for her home.

_Leah!_

A howl erupts from deep within her. It is a pitiful sound, a sound of a lone wolf; an omega. But she is not an omega, she is a beta. She has a pack but at that moment it is not enough. she wants an out and Jacob had given her one and now it was time for her to take it.

It's raw and pure sexual. They need release and they both found it with the other. They could be harsh with each other and brutal … they loved it. There were no hidden feelings of love between them, only friendship and the need for release.

Leah moaned as he pulled out from her only to slam into her again from behind. Her hands which were braced against a tree was tearing at it's trunk as he increased his pace, animistic snarls coming from him. He sunk his teeth into her skin when they both came grunting, but he never tore it. He did not mark her.

They could smell him all over her and her over him. Their scents were mixed creating a new distinct one. They showed up at Emily's seconds apart for a pack meeting but the meeting did not have a chance to begin before Sam was tearing into Jacob. Emily screamed, Jacob smiled and Sam went ballistic but no one intervened.

Leah stood apart from her pack brothers, watching the fight with mild curiosity. Jacob was taunting Sam.

"Did she let out these tiny whimpers when you made her near an orgasm?"

"Did she let you fuck her from behind until she couldn't stand straight?"

"Did she scream your name as she came?"

"Enough!" Sam exploded and the black wolf pounced at Jacob, by the time he reached him Jacob too was a wolf.

Leah knew that Jacob would be filling Sam's mind with images of them. She couldn't help but to smile at it.

"Sam!" she called over the ruckus. Both wolves turned their heads towards her. "You shouldn't care."

Sam's angry gaze left hers and sought Jacob's out and they were at it again. Leah shrugged her shoulders and leant against the house. She had tried but he had refused to listen and she was done fighting. She didn't notice it at first but all of the males did. Their heads snapped in her direction, their eyes were hooded with lust and they seemed to be sniffing the air. She took an involuntary step backwards, pressing her body up against the wall of the house. Both Jacob and Sam took a step towards her and that was when she felt it. Slowly with a trembling hand she hiked her sundress up around her hips. Leah gaped in shock as she watched blood trickle down her thighs, with slow moments she swiped some of the blood off on her fingers.

"Shit," she whispered as she stared at her bloodstained fingers.

Sam raced for Leah but Jacob cut him off by sinking his teeth into his right hind leg. Sam howled as he went down and Jacob made a dash for Leah. He morphed back into a human and grabbed her arm with a firm grip.

"Let's go." She could see the hunger in his eyes and she didn't argue.

"Leah!"

Neither turned as they walked into the woods.


End file.
